Quelques gouttes de sang OS BLOODY VALENTINE
by Motsamots
Summary: Pour quelques gouttes de son sang, j'aurai tout donné, j'aurai tout pris, j'aurai tout perdu...


Bonjour à tous!!

Tout d'abord merci les filles pour cette idée de concours et merci aussi pour l'organisation!

Autant vous dire que évidemment le thème m'a inspirée!

Quelques précisions avant de commencer.

J'évoque la** porphyrie** au cours de cet os. Il s'agit d'une véritable maladie. (je vous invite à aller voir sur wiki c'est bien flippant!)

De même, le **syndrôme de Renfield** (du nom du personnage de Bram Stocker dans Dracula) renvoie aux phénomènes de vampirisme clinique.

Bon trêve de blabla, bonne lecture!

* * *

**Bloody Valentine one shot contest**  
**Cas**: _Quelques gouttes de sang_  
**avocat de la défense**: _motsamots_  
**suspects**: _Edward/Bella  
_**responsabilité**_ : Edward, Bella et Carlisle appartiennent à SM, le reste s'est échappé de mon pays des merveilles  
_**pour participer ou lire les autres OS du concours rendez-vous sur ** http:// www . fanfiction . net/ community/ Bloody _Valentine_contest/ 76893/

* * *

_**Quelques gouttes de sang...**_

La tête appuyée contre la vitre du train, je regardais le paysage défiler comme la bobine d'un film.

Je serrais dans mes mains une lettre, froissée à force de la lire. Je m'étonnais qu'elle ne tombe pas en poussière. Je considérais cette écriture élégante trempée dans une encre corbeau aux reflets presque aubergines. Pourtant nul besoin de la relire. Je n'avais qu'à fermer les yeux pour en revoir les mots. Je croisais mon propre reflet dans le miroir de la vitre. Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce que j'allais faire.

J'avais attendu ce moment toute ma vie sans savoir s'il arriverait un jour.  
Je n'avais jamais su si j'avais rêvé ou pas.  
Le tout me revenait par flashs hypnotiques, par vagues brumeuses.  
Il faisait noir et humide. J'étais restée dehors, tard, bien trop tard, encore une fois, malgré les recommandations de ma mère. Je devais avoir une quinzaine d'années. Mon ruban dénoué frôlait mon visage laissant s'échapper des boucles qui restaient indomptables malgré des heures de brossage. Le tapis de feuilles mouillées sous mes mains et mon genou, encore une fois écorché. Recroquevillée et adossée à un tronc rugueux, je me balançais doucement en espérant que la douleur passe, le visage baignée de larmes. Son visage à lui si proche du mien, à peine plus âgé que moi, ses yeux qui allaient rester à jamais gravés dans ma mémoire. Ses mains si douces et si froides, encore plus froides que l'air qui nous enveloppaient. Ses paumes sur ma plaie, ce regard à nouveau si étrange, si torturé à présent et puis plus rien. Mes parents m'avaient trouvée sur les escaliers, devant la maison sans savoir comment j'étais arrivée là. Et pourtant toutes les nuits je refaisais ce même rêve, persuadée de sentir sur moi cette froideur irréelle. La vie m'avait attrapée et m'avait forcée à avancer. Mais je n'attendais qu'une chose : que la nuit me happe à nouveau, que mon doux rêve revienne me chercher et m'enlever.

Et puis il y avait eu cette lettre le jour de mon vingtième anniversaire et je savais que tout cela était bien réel.

Le 26 décembre ****  
_  
Chère Isabella,  
Recevez ici les mots d'un père désespéré. Je le sais, j'en suis sûr, vous n'avez jamais oublié ce jeune homme qui un soir vous ramena blessée chez vous. Mon fils si jeune, si beau et pourtant malade a besoin de vous à présent, comme jadis vous avez eu besoin de lui. Il se meurt, à petit feu. Il est atteint d'une maladie très rare, une maladie dévastatrice qui le pousse à fuir le soleil et les hommes. Une maladie étrange qui l'oblige à se nourrir différemment de nous. N'y voyez aucune malédiction des Enfers. La porphyrie est le nom scientifique de ce mal bien mieux connu sous le nom de vampirisme. Par un hasard terrible il se trouve que votre sang possède les vertus curatives capables de le soigner. Je sais que ma demande est inavouable mais je risque mon âme sans hésiter pour la vie de mon enfant. Je vous supplie, je vous implore de bien vouloir nous aider.  
Nous laissons notre vie, notre espoir entre vos mains._

_ Carlisle Cullen_

J'avais attendu quelques semaines avant de répondre et d'accepter. J'avais immédiatement reçu un billet de train et un plan m'expliquant où je devais me rendre.

Carlisle était aussi irréel que je l'imaginais, les cheveux d'un blond angélique, une peau d'albâtre et un regard trempé dans l'or. Leur maison semblait tout droit sortie d'un conte gothique, terrifiante et fascinante, baignant dans la lumière phosphorescente de la pleine lune. Il ne se perdit pas en discours, craignant sans doute qu'un mot de trop ne me fasse repartir. Je le suivis alors qu'il m'installait dans l'une des chambres. Je remarquais à peine le décor autour de moi. Je savais seulement qu'il me présenterait Edward demain. Assise sur le lit, j'attendais, comme j'avais déjà attendu depuis toutes ces années.

POV Edward

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici?  
Je me remettais avec peine du choc que j'avais ressenti en la voyant. Elle. Ici.

- Tu dois choisir ton monde Edward. Ta transformation doit s'achever. Si tu ne deviens pas vampire rapidement, ton corps continuera à se détériorer, appauvri par le manque de sang humain. Et je ne parle pas de ton esprit, Edward. Le sang de Bella est celui qu'il te faut. Tu ne peux pas rester ainsi, il faut que tu te décides à nous rejoindre.

- De quel droit est-ce que tu oses me forcer la main?

Je serrais les dents de colère et envoyais valdinguer tout ce qui se trouvait sur son bureau. Les fioles éclatèrent sous le choc pour se répandre en une flaque miroitante comme du mercure.

- Edward je t'en prie, tu sais bien que je devais trouver une solution. Ce sera certainement plus facile comme cela.

Je me retournais sans rien ajouter pour me précipiter dans ma chambre. Je tournais et retournais dans cette pièce comme un lion en cage. L'odeur était encore plus vive, plus envoûtante que dans mon souvenir. Je savais que ce jour allait arriver mais j'en repoussais l'échéance. Je m'étourdissais dans les plaisirs charnels, abrutis par le bruits de ces cœurs faciles à dompter qui s'affolaient à la moindre de mes caresses. Je ne goûtais jamais le sang de mes maîtresses. Un breuvage bien trop commun qui me rappelait cruellement le souvenir d'un autre nectar que je n'avais jamais pu boire… Je me nourrissais de sang animal et me torturais en restant au milieu des humains. Je savais que la folie me guettait. Ma raison ne tenait qu'à un fil. Mon corps, mon esprit ne supporteraient pas bien longtemps ce traitement. Carlisle avait raison. Et pourtant...  
Je jetais un coup d'œil vers mon bureau. Des nombreux ouvrages de psychiatrie étaient ouvert à me tendre les bras. J'avais le choix dans la palette subtile des démences, la schizophrénie, le syndrome de Renfield.... Je finirais dans un asile luttant contre ce corps malade dans lequel était enfermé mon esprit. Je ramenais ma main vers mon visage. Une légère éraflure barrait ma peau blanche.

_Est-ce que je serais réduit à boire mon propre sang?_

Pov Bella

Impossible de m'endormir. Perdue dans une mer de couvertures, je tentais de trouver un sommeil qui refusait de venir jusqu'à moi. J'enfouissais ma tête dans l'oreiller sans succès. Je finis par me lever. J'attrapais un peignoir en satin qui glissa sur moi comme un voile. Je pouvais toujours faire un tour dans le château. Me familiariser avec les lieux pour m'approcher un peu plus de lui. Je tendis la main vers un chandelier avant de me raviser. Je préférais la pénombre.

Je laissais mes mains courir sur la rampe d'escaliers avant de m'appuyer sur la balustrade. De nuit tout paraissait tellement plus serein. L'ombre ne m'avait jamais fait peur. Bien au contraire, tout était enveloppé d'un manteau d'encre. Le monde était en pause, dans une douce torpeur. Un rayon de lumière transperçait l'obscurité pour venir chatouiller mes pieds nus.  
J'avançais vers lui en prenant garde de ne pas faire de bruit. J'arrivais jusqu'à un épais rideau que je fis glisser délicatement.  
C'était lui.  
Je le reconnaissais tel qu'il vivait dans mon souvenir.

Il était au fond, installé dans fauteuil de velours sombre dans une noirceur totale dévorée par les flammes qui dansaient dans la cheminée. Son profil parfaitement tracé se dessinait sous les coups de burin des braises. Il regardait droit devant lui, l'air totalement fasciné par une chose que je ne voyais pas. Mon cœur battait dans mes tempes sous le choc de ses retrouvailles. Je m'apprêtais à partir lorsque je vis apparaître une jeune femme entièrement nue qui traversait la pièce pour s'avancer vers lui. Elle ne portait rien d'autre par ses longs cheveux bruns qui tombaient en cascade et un bijou, une sorte de fiole suspendue à un cordon d'or qui roulait sur son ventre, juste au-dessus de son nombril. Sa peau luisait sous les assauts du feu orangé. Elle se tenait devant lui, laissant ses mains courir sur son corps alors qu'il la fixait. Elle se balançait au rythme d'une musique qui ne devait se jouer qu'entre eux. Elle était si proche qu'il n'avait qu'à tendre la main pour la toucher mais il préféra attraper la fiole pour l'attirer à lui. Elle s'assit sur lui avec une lenteur insoutenable. Les mains d'Edward commencèrent leur lente remontée le long de sa colonne vertébrale alors qu'elle se cambrait en arrière pour s'offrir un peu plus à ses caresses. Il fit glisser ses mains sur ses épaules avant de se pencher sur sa gorge. Alors qu'elle se redressait vers lui il remontait avidement dans son cou et son regard croisa le mien. Je n'avais pu esquisser l'ombre d'un mouvement. Le regarder faire l'amour à une autre femme me fascinait au point d'en oublier toute pudeur. J'étais happée par ce que je voyais, totalement grisée. Edward ne lâchait pas mes yeux tout en continuant son errance sur la peau de la jeune femme. Celle ci se mouvait tout contre lui en gémissant. Leurs soupirs et leur gémissements me firent comprendre qu'Edward était en elle. Il empoigna plus fortement ses hanches enfonçant fermement ses doigts dans sa chair alors qu'elle l'accueillait plus profondément. Il laissait courir ses dents porcelaines sur cet épiderme transpirant le regard toujours ancré dans le mien. Leur soupirs se faisaient plus haletants tandis que, à mon tour, je perdais le souffle. La respiration totalement erratique, le feu aux joues, je me détournais alors que les cris de leur jouissance résonnaient dans mes oreilles.

POV Edward

Je criais mon extase et mon désespoir de ne pas l'avoir elle sous mes doigts, de ne pas être dans son corps à elle. Je pétrissais cette peau sans saveur qui ne sentait plus que le sexe. Je repoussais avec un léger écœurement ce double factice que je m'étais fabriqué pour survivre à ma solitude. Elle me regardait sans comprendre et alors que je penchais vers elle, elle tenta de reprendre mes lèvres pour un nouveau baiser. Je la repoussais avec dédain, le temps de lui arracher ce que j'avais de plus précieux, ma fiole.

- Vas-t-en… Sors d'ici immédiatement…

Elle attrapa tremblante ses vêtements éparpillés alors que je retournais à mon monde de ténèbres où la lumière ne tenait que dans ces quelques gouttes de sang. C'est cette odeur qui m'avait attirée jusqu'à Bella dans la forêt ce soir là. Son visage était lui aussi resté gravé dans mon esprit éternellement associé à cette saveur incomparable. J'avais déchiré un bout de tissu pour comprimer sa plaie alors qu'elle s'était évanouie. Je l'avais ramenée jusque chez elle et je n'avais pas résistée au besoin de reprendre ce tissu ensanglanté. Fier de ce trophée morbide j'avais enfoui mon visage dans ce bain métallique avant de l'essorer pour en récupérer le précieux liquide qui ne me quittait jamais depuis.

Carlisle, fasciné par cette maladie qui faisait de moi un vampire humain, m'avait adopté. Il avait toujours eu beaucoup d'affection pour notre race et ne se nourrissait que de sang d'animaux. Mais ce régime ne me convenait pas parfaitement et je dépérissais à vue d'œil. Même le venin qu'il m'avait injecté n'avait pas eu le pouvoir de me guérir totalement. J'abhorrais le sang humain qui n'avait jamais eu de saveur après celui de Bella. Dans l'esprit de Carlisle la seule façon de parachever ma transformation était de boire ce sang qui chantait pour moi, celui qui ferait de moi l'un des leurs.

POV Bella

Je rassemblais mes affaires à toute vitesse. Je ne savais pas ce que je faisais ici, je ne devais pas rester là. L'aube commençait à poindre difficilement. Le soleil d'hiver étirait ses rayons phosphorescents aussi paresseusement que la pleine lune. Je sortis de la maison avec mon unique bagage. Carlisle n'avait pas essayé de me retenir, il avait fait appeler un taxi qui me déposa au centre ville. La neige n'avait cessé de tomber pendant la nuit et les routes étaient impraticables. Le seul hôtel de la ville proposait des petites maisonnettes en bois. J'héritais de la suite nuptiale qui n'avait pas été réservée. Je fus prise à la gorge par l'odeur entêtante des pétales de roses dispersés un peu partout. Je laissais tout en place pour sortir prendre l'air. Une fois encore j'étais assaillie par les décorations d'un bordeaux criard.  
Comment avais-je pu oublier que nous étions le 14 février aujourd'hui…  
La neige avait commencé à tomber. Les flocons s'accrochaient dans les cheveux désordonnés d'Edward qui venait de se matérialiser devant moi.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es venue Bella ?  
- Je ne sais pas vraiment, je pensais que… Je croyais… Je n'en sais rien. Je crois que je ne t'ai jamais oublié…  
- Qu'est-ce que tu t'imaginais ? que j'étais une sorte de prince charmant ? Que nous allions vivre le grand amour ? Sois un peu réaliste Bella ! Je ne veux que ton sang. C'est la seule et unique raison.  
- C'est bien ça ? C'est uniquement ça que tu veux n'est-ce pas ?

Je tirais lentement de mes cheveux un long pic surmonté de plumes qui les retenait. Je le plantais d'un mouvement vif dans le chemin veineux qui courait sur mon poignet. Aussitôt la pointe ressortie, une perle de sang se forma là où l'aiguille avait pénétrée. Suspendue à la seringue en argent, elle tremblota avant de tomber sur la neige immaculée. Le liquide chaud se fraya un chemin dans le cristal glacé avant de se figer en une étoile.  
Edward m'attrapa le bras et ses doigts glissèrent sur le sang.

- Tu es complètement inconsciente ma parole. Tu sais parfaitement ce que cela représente pour moi.  
- Oui et c'est pour cela que je le fais.  
- Tu n'as donc aucun instinct de survie ?  
Je restais là, face à lui. Je ne sentais plus mon visage, totalement anesthésié par le froid. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre dans un seul endroit, celui qu'Edward enserrait dans sa poigne rageuse.

- Je n'ai pas peur de toi.  
- Tu devrais.

Il avança et me tira sans ménagement jusqu'au petit chalet où j'allais passer la nuit.  
Il en ouvrit la porte me poussa à l'intérieur.

- Tu m'imaginais dans ce décor ? dit-il avec un petit rire cynique

Il attrapa une poignée de pétales rubis, les ramena à son visage avant de les froisser. Une fine pluie rouge s'échappa de sa main.

- Nous n'appartenons pas au même monde. Je n'appartiens à aucun monde Bella. Je vis avec une épée de Damoclès en équilibre sur ma nuque. La vie n'est rien pour moi.  
- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es venu alors ?

Les pupilles d'Edward dévorèrent soudain le vert de ses yeux. Il franchit sur moi pour s'emparer de mes lèvres.

- J'obtiens toujours ce que je veux Bella. Et ce que je veux là tout de suite c'est ça…

Il déchira sans douceur la robe que je portais. Il envoya la main vers mon cou et la fit descendre jusqu'à la naissance de ma poitrine. Ses doigts se rassemblèrent pour se frayer un chemin entre mes seins. Je sentais sur ma peau le liquide qui avait coulé précédemment sur mon avant-bras. Je n'avais pas besoin de regarder pour voir les traces qui devaient maculer mon décolleté. La lueur animale qui dansait dans son regard me fit reculer instinctivement, mais il me retint.

Ses lèvres s'ourlèrent dans un petit sourire en coin désabusé.

- Tu es venu me chercher Isabella. Il est trop tard pour faire machine arrière.

Il glissa sous mon soutien gorge et enveloppa un de mes seins. Son pouce en redessina l'alvéole rosée pour en taquiner la pointe.  
Je ne pus retenir un gémissement malgré moi. Je ne voulais pas que cela se passe comme ça. Peu importe l'issue de tout ça, je ne le laisserais pas gâcher ce moment.

- Pourquoi es-tu venu Edward ?

Il accentua son mouvement sur moi, et plaça son autre main sur ma nuque. Il me fit basculer en arrière, laissant mon cou offert à son bon vouloir.

- Pour ça…

Il plongea ses lèvres sur ma peau et me goûtait avec délectation.  
- Il n'en reste que des traces et pourtant la saveur est incomparable…  
Sa voix se fit plus rauque, dans un murmure chaud tout contre mon épiderme qui frissonnait sous ses assauts.

- Pourquoi es-tu venu Edward ? murmurai-je aux portes de l'abandon

Il reposa ses lèvres dans un dernier baiser avant de s'éloigner lentement.  
Son visage oscillait entre désir et souffrance. Je lisais l'ombre d'une hésitation dans son regard alors qu'il croisait le mien. Il s'éloignait déjà de moi dans un mouvement félin. Sans la chaleur de son corps, je restais là légèrement tremblante.

- Attends…réussis-je à articuler alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir.

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt, le front posé sur l'imposante porte en bois.

- Attends…répétais-je, incapable de prononcer un autre mot.

Il se retourna lentement pour me faire face. Je rassemblais mes bras autour de moi avant de me raviser. Il avait raison, j'avais provoqué tout cela, je l'avais attiré jusqu'à moi et, quitte à finir broyer sous ses griffes, j'irais jusqu'au bout.

Je fis totalement glisser mes vêtements avant de les envoyer sur le côté avec mes pieds. Je n'avais aucune chance de dompter le fauve qui se dressait devant moi. Je me livrais donc irrémédiablement à lui.  
Il posa ses mains sur moi. Il faisait des va-et-vient sur ma peau marbrée par le sang. Des frissons me parcouraient par vague et venait courir sur le haut de ma poitrine en un léger duvet. Il se débarrassa de ses vêtements pour être enfin nu contre moi. L'air s'engouffrait dans mes poumons mais la seule chose dont j'avais besoin, la seule qui apportait l'oxygène vital c'était ce contact, lui tout contre moi. Il me fit reculer jusqu'au lit et je me laissais tomber dans un nuage de pétales.

Pov Edward

Ses cheveux étaient étalés sur le satin blanc. Ses joues reprenaient des couleurs grâce à la chaleur et au trouble que je provoquais en elle. La séduction était une seconde nature chez moi. Je plaisais aux femmes et je n'avais aucun mal à les posséder. La différence était que celle-ci me plaisait également. Je sentais le venin, à peine présent dans mon organisme répondre à cet appel. Il montait en moi en même temps que mon corps se tendait vers elle. Ma langue glissait sur son ventre, s'enroulait autour de son nombril avant de la goûter plus profondément à la source même de son envie de moi. Ses mains enfouies dans mes cheveux se crispaient sous mes lentes succions. Je la guidais jusqu'aux limites de sa raison et jouissais de la voir basculer sous mon savoir-faire. Je remontais vers elle, dans une impatience que j'avais du mal à réfréner. Mes doigts pianotaient le point chaud que je venais de quitter. Mes dents serpentaient sur l'os de sa clavicule pour aller taquiner son lobe. Je n'avais plus la patience d'attendre. J'avais rêvé de ce corps, j'avais rêvé de ce sang depuis bien trop longtemps.

Je rentrais en elle dans une ondulation puissante. Un petit cri de surprise mêlée de douleur m'accueillit. L'odeur de l'hymen brisé vient immédiatement envoûter mon odorat. C visage au bord de l'extase qui se livrait à moi et ce parfum vint remplacer toute la beauté de ce monde dans mon esprit. Rien ne pourrait jamais égaler ce spectacle. Mes sens n'avaient jamais été comblé de la sorte. Elle resserra ses mains sur mon dos et j'imposais le rythme de notre danse. Je sentis contre ma peau le contact de la plaie qu'elle s'était faite tout à l'heure. Son regard vissé au mien, elle l'avança vers moi. Je sus que je troquais une folie contre une autre. J'aspirais le nectar. Le liquide s'écoulait dans ma gorge assoiffée et avide. La main de Bella caressait tendrement mes cheveux. Je quittais la source de ma renaissance pour retrouver celle de ses lèvres. Nos deux langues se mêlaient dans la saveur métallique de l'hémoglobine. Elle m'invita à reprendre le festin de son corps en me repoussant légèrement pour me présenter son poignet. Je repris donc sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.

Je sentais la transformation s'opérer en moi. Plus je perdais mon humanité plus j'avais conscience de celle de Bella, abandonnée à mon étreinte mortelle. Tout devenait plus net autour de moi. Je cherchais ses yeux tout en gardant la source de ma nouvelle vie à portée de lèvres. Incapable de m'arrêter je sentais ses forces la quitter. Les battements de son cœur et du mien s'amenuisaient de concert. Alors que ses paupières se baissaient je laissais glisser son bras pour plonger sur son visage. Mon humanité s'en allait dans cette dernière respiration. Sa vie se terminait ici. Mon enfer ne faisait que commencer.

* * *

C'était une plongée en apnée difficile mais tellement intense! J'espère que vous avez aimé retenir votre respiration avec moi ;-)

Plains de bizzz Val


End file.
